


Moving On

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-27
Updated: 2005-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: i cant describe it.  It's a poem-fic thing.  Undisclosed character.  Just read it! It's nice and angsty





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: Character, although not mentioned belong to J.K Rowling, and im making no money from it. Poem belongs to Deborah Paige, its beautiful and is called 'learning curve' and im making no money from that either.

Note: the poem is marked out through speech marks

_It was summer when you left me_  
With winter in my heart   
The leaves are showing autumn now   
So it’s time to make a start 

I started to box away your things last night. I’ve come to realise that I can’t keep hunting through your cupboard in hope of finding you there. Because you’re gone. You’re never coming back. I miss you.

_I’ve started buying presents_  
Wrapping paper with matching tags   
They’re all quite safely hidden   
In various plastic bags 

Christmas is coming and I don’t know what to do. We always went shopping together and now…now I’m lost. Every present I see makes me think of you. And every time I hide a present, I’m hiding it from you. But I don’t need to do that anymore, because you’re gone, and I miss you.

_I must go in the loft to see  
If the tree is still up there   
I’m not sure how to put up your steps   
Perhaps I’ll use a chair._

I remember when we used to put up the Christmas decorations together and you would do the tinsel, I would charm the angel to sing on top of the tree. But you would always moan that it was singing out of key. But I wish that you were still here to tell me ‘how it’s done’. But you won’t, because you’re gone, and I miss you.

_I know you’re watching over me_  
Doing things in my own way   
It’s not the way you’d do it   
But I’ll get things done ‘ok’ 

I remember how we used to argue over nothing much at all. We were polar opposites and to you I always did thing wrong. But you don’t know what I’d give to have you here. To have you shout at me, because at least you’d be in the room, breathing in front of me. But you’ll never breathe in front of me again, because you’re gone. I miss you.

_I wish I’d taken more notice_  
When we did things together   
But I didn’t think it important   
I thought ‘we’d’ be forever 

I remember the first time I met you, and the first time we lay together. I remember Sunday mornings and those walks we had in all weathers. I remember the way you always used to nibble at my ear. I wish I could remember more though. But I’ll have to make do with my memories, little though they are. Because you are gone, and memories are all I have. I miss you.

_You always did the garden  
Kept weeds down with a hoe   
I think I’ll have to buy some goats   
Now the long grass needs a mow._

You were always the ‘man’ of our relationship you did everything around the house. But now I just cant face it, because everything out there is your work. Not mine, and I don’t want to ruin what you did with your two hands. I miss you.

_And painting’s not that easy  
I’ve tried to do a door   
But instead I got all flustered   
And dropped the paint all on the floor_

I decided I needed to decorate the house. Our house. My house. I can’t bare to leave this place, that we used to share together. But I can’t keep looking at the walls you painted and thinking of the time we had that paint fight and made love on the living-room floor. And the night we spent after cleaning each other of the paint. I need to do this on my own. I need to get over you. Because you’re gone. I will always love you. I miss you.

_But I’ll tackle every problem_  
Just you wait and see   
Life’s taken on new meaning   
I’ll make you proud of me 

I miss you. What more can I say, but I’ll do my best to move on, every single day. I want you to see that I’m stronger than you thought. I really loved you more than life. Why did you have to go? I want you to be proud of me. Of the person I have become, I’m no longer that evil boy. And that’s thanks to you.

_And when I get down hearted_  
When things don’t go the way I’ve planned   
I know you’ll be there with me   
Giving me your helping hand 


End file.
